It doesn't have to be that way
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: Luke's enthusiasm does not please Han and Leia. He kind of steps on his own feet in this one.


IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE THAT WAY

Leia and Han remained in a slight state of shock after being informed that they were having, instead of a baby, babies plural.

Han had been building a crib, but the realization that two new infants would be on the scene in not that long a time sent him scurrying to his datapad to look at lumber and parts.

"Do you think I should make 'em both the same or different?" Han asked Leia.

"Whatever you want. Your furniture pieces are always beautiful."

"And I've gotta get moving on the rocker." Han wanted beauty and utility combined on the rocking chair. "Do you want a light colored wood, one that's patterned, or a dark colored one?"

"Han, you always make it beautiful," Leia assured him. And he did. The dining room table still got expressions of awe when anyone saw it for the first time.

"I just want it to be something you'll love."

"Han, I promise, I'll love it." She was looking on her own datapad at baby clothes; granted, they had received a great many items at the Naboo party, but that was before they knew they had twins looking to make their debut. Now they would need two of nearly everything, and it was almost overwhelming, imagining trying to fit said gear into their apartment.

The eight bell door chime went off. Leia got up and pressed the talk button. "Yes?"

"Hey, it's me!" Luke announced happily.

"Luke! I thought you were still on Yavin!"

"Skipped out a little early. Things seemed to moving in the right direction."

Leia pressed the button that would allow him to enter the complex. He had the codes, but in a way, Leia liked that he always sought permission to enter. Of course, she would have preferred that he stay out of her brain but as a Jedi, he had that power.

Luke arrived, carrying flowers and grinning.

"Congratulations!" He said to Leia, hugging her and handing her the flowers. She went to find a vase.

"On what, kid?" Han asked, the smile never leaving his face.

"That you're going to be parents!"

Leia looked at Han and Han at Leia. I didn't tell him, both expressions read. Leia dismissed it, but Han felt a bit cheated that they didn't get to tell him first. He loved his brother in law and considered him one of his best friends, but sometimes the Force just made him so _annoying_, at the very least.

"They're going to be powerful in the Force," Luke said, his face bright and happy. "Han, mind if I have an ale?"

"Only if you bring me one," Han said, having gone back to his datapad.

"Sure." Luke grabbed the two, popped them open, and handed one to Han. It was not lost on Luke that Han was more than a little irate with him. Maybe he should have just let the couple tell him, he thought, but he'd felt it so strongly, so sharply, that he could barely contain his joy - and his concerns.

"So how's recruiting going?" Leia asked him.

"Not bad at all. We're going to set up a primary class for the kids under four. We have some kids who're showing sensitivity from infancy, and of course, we want to make the best use of their talents."

"Under four? Are you crazy?" Han asked, irritated enough to be tactless. "Four year olds belong with their parents, not taken from them."

"Well, the parents can visit anytime they like, and they go home once a month."

This argument didn't convince Han in the least.

"Don't you think you're screwing up kids by starting them so young?" Han demanded.

"Not at all. They have to learn to discipline the use of the Force, and the earlier they use it, the better the chance control can be taught."

"Sorry, Luke. Not buying it," Han grumbled. Now he was really pissed off. He and Leia hadn't even had a chance to discuss their parenting plans, but the one thing they did agree that young children belonged at home with their parents. They would be in nursery, of course, but they'd learn to do things like play with other kids and learn colors and numbers and songs. Now he was wondering if Leia was going to back him on this.

"Luke, we haven't exactly worked out all the details yet," Leia said, putting on her diplomat hat. It was the most rancor Han had ever displayed towards Luke, and despite Luke's Force sensitivity, he seemed to be utterly clueless in that regard. "But we both agree that kids should be kids and should be able to develop at their own pace."

"We let our kids do that. We start slowly, of course," Luke assured his sister.

"I'm sure, but Han and I are not having kids just to send them away. Certainly not before the age of four, and probably not till they're old enough to decide for themselves."

"It's tougher to train the older ones. I should know," Luke said.

Han finally set down his datapad. "And you should also know that the polite thing would have been to let your sister and me announce that we were expecting," Han said tersely. "I don't care how gifted you are in the Force. I don't appreciate Leia's mind being probed that way."

"I can teach you techniques to shield yourself," Luke said to Leia.

"How about if you just keep your mouth shut till she's ready to tell you?" Han suggested, and it was clear that he was ready to take Luke outside and settle it in the streets. "I'm going in the bedroom. I've got work to do." He got up, grabbed another ale from the cooler, and slammed the door behind him.

Luke looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Leia. I was just so excited, that you were going to have twins that will be Jedi."

"I understand that," Leia said softly. "But Han is not Force sensitive. Actually, there are times when he's not sensitive at all." Leia laughed a little. "But I agree with him on this."

"I know. I'm sorry," Luke apologized. His face was now crimson.

"Luke, our kids may or may not be Force sensitive."

"They are."

"But that does not take away Han's and my right to raise them as we see fit. I want my kids to have fun being kids. I want to have them with us till they're ready to decide what they want to do with their lives. Furthermore, there are three things we don't want our kids to turn into: siths, smugglers, and soldiers. I'm quoting Han on that."

"I know. It's just-I've seen the danger of not being able to control the Force."

"That doesn't mean our kids will have the same experiences."

"It seems like you want to suppress the Force. And Leia, it will not be suppressed, no matter how hard you try."

"I'm not trying to do that."

"You don't acknowledge it in yourself is part of the problem."

"And what will happen if I don't? Is it going to be like blue balls?"

Luke blushed furiously, but had to laugh. Leia had become much more worldly after meeting Han, and he'd heard her swear like Rogue Squadron after a couple of drinks.

"No, nothing like that. It's just...you need to able to not get caught up in it. It's hard to explain, you have to be open to it but not let it overwhelm you."

"I understand this, Luke, but I'm not ready. I may never be ready."

"Well, I can't argue that it'd make your life simpler," Luke said, smiling. "It certainly hasn't simplified mine. But it's very rewarding and has changed me forever."

"And I love you for that. But Han is a different man than you. Just because his ideas are not related to the Force doesn't invalidate them. He does respect you. He enjoys your company. And he really wanted to have that moment."

"I know." Luke hung his head. "I get carried away sometimes. But I see that many people would want their power, and it could make their lives dangerous. I don't want to see them kidnapped or wrenched from you."

"They will not be. I don't care what we have to do. It's not going to happen."

"But it could. I've seen it."

"I don't care what you've seen. Do you really doubt Han's and my abilities as parents that much?"

"No, no, not that - well, okay, he might not be able to appreciate their abilities."

"Luke, has Han ever deliberately disrespected you?"

"No."

"Have I?"

"No. I guess I need to apologize to both of you."

"Don't do it right now. Han's not receptive at the moment. Wait a few days. He'll calm down. But let it be a lesson to you that you don't come and steal someone's moment in the sunlight." Leia sighed. "I have work to get done. I'm glad you came by. The flowers were very thoughtful."

"I'm really sorry, sis."

"I know." She embraced her brother warmly. "It will work itself out."

Luke exited quietly.

Han emerged shortly after Luke departed. "Are you all right?" Leia asked him.

"I'm fine. I just hate this Force crap. He stepped over the line on this."

"And I pointed that out to him. He was devoid of any malice. He just gets overly enthusiastic."

"About showing off his own powers. And I know how that works. I've had plenty of experience." He sat down next to Leia. "I'm sorry. I'm not looking to start a family feud."

"I know."

"I'm pretty sure he wasn't, either, but I'm worried that he's gonna go on and on about the kids being Jedi."

"I think I humbled him sufficiently."

"Good. Now, tell me which of these you want your rocking chair to be made of."


End file.
